THE RISE OF A NEW EMPIRE
by Lady Slytherin's Library
Summary: Children aren't born the future leaders of the world; circumstances made them to be and when Dumbledore makes the huge mistake of separating the Potter twins, Harry, the one cast away, is sent on a path that will shake the Wizarding world forever. Powerful!Harry. SLASH. HPTMRAP. Warnings inside. mild twincest so please stay away if it makes you uncomfortable. Ratings will go up.


**THE RISE OF A NEW EMPIRE**

**SUMMARY**: Children aren't born the future leaders of the world; circumstances made them to be and when Dumbledore makes the huge mistake of separating the Potter twins, Harry, the one cast away, is sent on a path that will shake the Wizarding world forever. Not content with the status quo, a teenage Harry will create his own side; the Neutral side, and with his brother back at his side where he belonged, the Potter twins will take the world by storm. SLASH. HPTMRAP. Warnings inside.

**Author's** **note**: This is a revamped version of an old fic I discontinued. Some things haven't changed, some things have changed a lot, so it's almost as if it's not the same story anymore despite it having the same title. If people seemed interested, I'll continue posting. Posting will be faster since I won't need to write everything from scratch.

**WARNINGS PAIRING**! The only thing I have to warn people about is the pairing. It's going to be a Harry Potter _slash _Tom Riddle Junior _Slash _Adrian Potter (Harry's twin). So there's going to be incest, it's unavoidable with this pairing. If you are uncomfortable with incest, please head back now.

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter and all characters do not belong to me but to its author J.K Rowling. Only the OC characters are mine. **Warning**: this story may be inspired by stories I read but I DID NOT consciously copy them and pretend it's my own ideas. Well anyway, please enjoy.

**Prologue**

**_November 1st 1991_**

**_The Daily Prophet _**

YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!

Could this really be the beginning of a new era?

**_October 31th 1991_**

**Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry**

"Albus! Albus! Wake up! The Potters have been attacked!"

At the sound of his Deputy Headmistress's panicked filled voice, Albus Dumbledore pushed himself out of bed with a grace that belied his old age, and quickly made a few complicated motions with his wand to disable the wards protecting his room in order to let the woman in. Once everything was cleared, the door opened and Minerva McGonagall tumbled inside, hair an absolute mess and looking nothing like the calm composed witch the entire school knew her to be.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, finally realizing how grave the whole situation was.

"Oh dear?" Minerva nearly shrieked, "Oh dear!? That's all you have to say? Albus, the Potter's have been attacked by the Dark Lord himself!"

Dumbledore felt his heart stop at the words.

"You're telling me," he said slowly, trying to keep his carefully crafted demeanor from cracking, "that Tom himself, made an appearance."

"Yes!" Minerva cried, "I don't know why, but yes!"

_Oh Merlin_, the old Headmaster thought to himself, a mixture of sadness for what the Potters have suffered and of hope for what this new development meant, suddenly filled his chest, _so Tom decided to listen to the Prophecy after all. That old paranoid fool; but I can't say I'm surprised. This changes my plans a great deal. For the first time in a long time, we have a chance._

"Minerva," Dumbledore urgently said, cutting his companion off in whatever she had been saying, "Are Lily and James?"

"They're alive," Minerva confirmed, "Unconscious, but alive. They are being kept under watch at St-Mungo's."

"Good, and what of the twins?"

"They're both ok, miraculously. Truth be told, the whole thing is a bloody mystery. No one knows what had happened in that house. The Death Eater the Aurors managed to capture confirmed the Dark Lord went in, but he never came out. Instead they found a pile of ashes and the Dark Lord's wand near the twins an-, Albus! Why aren't you more surprised by this?"

"That's because, my dear Minerva," Albus begin, unable to prevent a small smile from creeping on to his aged features, "I have been expecting something like this to happen."

"What?" Minerva gasped.

"Oh, not this scenario precisely, of course," Albus added quickly, "but something similar. After all, even Dark Lords like Tom makes mistakes. He just happened to make a fatal one."

"A fatal one." The Transfiguration teacher echoed weakly, "You mean…the…Dark Lord's…gone."

Albus beamed up at her.

"Minerva, if I'm not mistaken, this may just be the beginning of a new era."

**_November 1st 1991_**

_St Mungo's Hospital_

"The nerve of those reporters," Minerva McGonagall muttered darkly to herself as she pushed ceremoniously past the gathered crowd of people, yelling: "move away people, the Headmaster's coming through."

"Headmaster!" a black haired youth with a Daily Prophet sign, yelled from the front of the crowd, "Headmaster! Any comments on what had happened? The public deserves to know!"

"The public," one of the Aurors acting as guard, spoke up, "needs to back away before we start making arrests."

"And on what charges?" the youth pressed on, sneer clear on his handsome face, "And besides, if rumor has it right, one of the Potter twins managed to defeat the Dark Lord. Why should we listen to those who can't even do a job an infant could do?"

Yells of approval followed his bold statement and the Auror gritted his teeth. Before he could retaliate and cause a scene however, Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone fell silent.

"As things are," he says softly, a grandfatherly smile on his face, "We do not have enough information to confirm or deny anything. However, whether one of the Potter twins ended or not the Dark Lord's life doesn't change the fact that the Potter family has suffered through a terrible ordeal. So I, on the behalf of the Potters, plead that you show the respect they so deserve and give them time to recuperate."

After Dumbledore's little speech, the rest of the journey was luckily uneventful. With one of the Healers as guide, the little group easily bypassed all the security measures that would have slowed them down considerably and soon found themselves on the seventh floor where the Potters had private rooms.

"This is it," Healer McClain said as she stopped in front of room 703, "The Potters are in here."

Instead of going in, Dumbledore turned to her and asked: "What of the twins? May I see them first?"

If Healer McClain was surprised at his request, she didn't show it. Instead, she led them towards a neighboring room and left them to it.

The Auror guarding the door easily let them in and Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, saw the twins for the first time since that fateful night.

"Oh the poor dears," Minerva cooed as she bent over one of the cribs, "They must have been terrified."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed absentmindedly as his eyes trained itself on the lightening shaped scar on little Adrian Potter's forehead. _And that must be the famous mark of the Prophecy…If played correctly, this could help Adrian Potter become the Wizarding World's next Leader but his brother…No…if his loyalty is to his brother…I can't let anything distract him…_

"We need to separate them," Dumbledore said out loud, stopping Minerva in her tracks.

"What!? Albus! What do you mean-"

"We need to separate the twins," Dumbledore said firmly and urgently. If his plan was to work, everything needs to be done quickly; too slow and everything will fall apart. "Minerva, think about it. Even if the Dark Lord is dead, the Death Eaters are still alive and well. They will start hunting down the guilty party for their Lord's demise pretty soon and that means young Adrian here, according to the rumors anyway. You see this mark? This is the mark the Tom left on young Adrian when he tried to kill him. Young Harry has no links to this, he was lucky enough not to get marked. He should be able to live his childhood without constant fear of his life."

Minerva's righteous anger faded as she realized the logic behind Dumbledore's action. He was right of course.

"What are you going to do with him then?"

"I have a friend who'll be willing to take him in. Don't worry Minerva, young Harry will be just fine."

TBC


End file.
